Referring to FIG. 1, by using a PC (Personal Computer)/smartphone/tablet 1 to connect with a rotatable camera 3 via Internet 2, a user 4 can slide a touchscreen of the PC/smartphone/tablet 1 to control the rotatable camera 3 to rotate 120° up and down and rotate 360° left and right for viewing the scenery on-site. This is a prior art. The rotatable camera 3 has only one lens, and cannot rotate 360° up and down, so a real panoramagram is unable to get.
Referring to FIG. 2, which shows schematically a pluralitry of cameras are used for a Google Street View. Twelve cameras are arranged in a circle, and there is another camera directed upward. The images captured by the thirteen cameras are combined to form a street map at the fixed point of the Google Street View. As the Google Street View moves forward, the street maps captured by the thirteen cameras continuously are connected in series to form a street maps continually. The street maps are stored in a map-site of Google, a user uses the PC/smartphone/tablet 1 to log into the map-site of Google for viewing the desired street map, having the feeling of being personally on the scene. But the street map is not a dynamic scene on-site, it was a static scene at the time that the Google Street View captured the street map.